


the sleeping crest scholar

by the_chaotic_lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rings, linhardt in makeup agenda, minor caspar/ashe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_lesbian/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: in which linhardt deserves love. various drabbles/ficlets centered around many different linhardt pairings.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter one: yurilin, reunionschapter two: ferdihardt, rings and pining
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. yurilin

**Author's Note:**

> after spending awhile rambling about various linhardt pairings, i decided to write ficlets for all my favorites! starting off with yurilin... my beautiful bisexual boys... 
> 
> lmk what you think and if you have pairing requests!!!
> 
> edit: credit to my lovely wife pepper for beta reading for me shes the best and deserves ALL the love

“Linhardt.” 

Linhardt doesn’t glance up at the familiar call of his name. By now, he’s almost come to expect it: he thinks he would be disappointed if that voice didn’t find him. 

“Hello, Yuri,” he says, dismissively, turning the pages of his latest find. He hasn’t been here in five years, so he’s been slowly but surely rediscovering the library poring over the forbidden texts that it harbors.

He hears an exasperated sigh, and then the tell-tale scrape of a chair being moved. 

“I thought you would have forgotten about Abyss,” Yuri says, and there’s something off about his tone that Linhardt can’t quite place. He’s never been very good at determining emotions, after all.

Linhardt shrugs, turns another page. “You think too little of me. How could I forget?” 

It would be amazingly difficult, anyways. Even now, he dreams about the blood ritual his now-fellow-classmates had endured, shudders at the amount of work he had put in those weeks to keep everybody on their feet and alive. 

Whether or not the reward had been worth this endeavor has yet to be determined. 

There’s a pause. 

“It’s been five years,” Yuri says, like it plays some giant factor, “surely whatever information you’ve deemed so necessary to find here hasn’t been worth the wait.” 

And he still sounds weird. Different. Linhardt tries to put his finger on it, fails. 

“You must be kidding. There’s still an entire wealth of information left to be discovered here! After all, I still haven’t found any of the books Timotheos is said to have left behind, and I did promise Hapi I would try and figure out the reasoning behind her ability. And besides…” Linhardt pauses, unsure of himself. He’s not good with feelings, nor vocalizing the weird way he feels sometimes. It’s one of his biggest faults. “...I wanted to come see you.” 

Yuri snorts, a dry hollow sound that has Linhardt wincing at the tone. “You wanted to see me? How cute.” 

Linhardt blinks, sighs. “You believe me to be messing with you.” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be out of character, would it?” Yuri’s not looking at him. Linhardt’s not entirely sure if Yuri had been looking at him this entire time. A shame, really, considering the lengths that Linhardt had gone to dress up for the occasion. 

“Honestly, Yuri, I thought you knew me better than that.” Linhardt clicks his tongue and sets his book aside. No need to be so nonchalant anymore, not when it would appear that his very smart friend is very stupid when it comes to taking a hint. “Really, if I wanted to come to the library in secret, I would.” 

“Then why are you here, Linhardt?” Yuri is still,  _ still  _ not looking at him. That has to change soon. Linhardt did not go through the humiliating efforts of subjecting himself to Dorothea’s makeover routine just for it to go completely unnoticed. 

He sighs. 

“Yuri,” Linhardt leans over, stares at the other man, “you are far better at reading people than I am. So please, do us both a favor and tell me what I’m thinking.” 

And finally Yuri looks at him, and Linhardt watches the expression on his face melt in surprise, and then curl into a smirk. “Is that makeup?” 

And now his stare is almost more intense than the lack of one. Linhardt shifts in his seat, meets Yuri’s lavender gaze evenly, can’t help but notice the way his eyes sparkle with eyeshadow and eyeliner both. 

“Is that a serious question?” He blinks languidly, bats his eyes. “I would hope you know what makeup is by now, Yuri.” 

Yuri huffs. “Always the smart one, are you.” But he’s leaning forwards, which means that he’s read Linhardt’s intentions correctly. Thank the goddess, it’s about time. 

Linhardt allows himself to smile, thinly, “you like it.” 

“Perhaps.” And Yuri closes the distance between them. 


	2. ferdihardt part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift and all it entails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ferdihardt was my first linhardt pairing and i love them very very much. also this is only part one, there will be another part!

Of all the things to come out of such an arrangement, this was not exactly what Linhardt had expected. 

He twists the ring around his finger, nervously, still utterly dumb-founded by the turn of events. He’s not even entirely sure what had happened, the past several hours a mere blur in his mind. 

“Lin, you will  _ never  _ guess what Ashe-” the door opens wide, and Caspar’s standing at the entryway, staring at him. “Lin?” 

Linhardt doesn’t answer him. It’s not because he doesn’t want to know about whatever shenanigans his best friend and Ashe had gotten into this time - though really, he is rather tired of hearing of their hopeless pining - but rather, he’s still far too caught up in his own head to think about anything else. Sorry Caspar. 

Caspar sits down on the bed next to him, blue eyes drawn to the ring that Linhardt keeps twisting and twisting around his finger. 

“That’s pretty,” he comments, and Linhardt sucks in a breath, because if Caspar manages to get him to start talking, he won’t be able to stop. “Where’d you get the ring, Lin?” 

And there it is. Linhardt takes another breath, exhales. “Ferdinand gave it to me.” 

“Ferdinand?” Caspar tilts his head, “awkwardly friendzoning you for five years Ferdinand?” 

“ _ Yes,  _ that Ferdinand. Do you know of any other?” Linhardt snaps, and immediately regrets it. Luckily, Caspar’s seen him at his worst, and even now he just gives a sheepish, apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his head. 

“So he gave you a ring?” And bless his heart, he’s still trying to pry all the information out of Linhardt. “That sounds pretty romantic to me, Lin.” 

Linhardt groans, buries his head in his hands. “I just don’t  _ know,  _ Caspar. He… we were taking tea together, you know, like normal, and then he hands me this ring and says it’s his promise to me that we will both make it out alive and I don’t  _ know. _ ” 

“Sounds like you should talk to him,” Caspar says, bluntly, “he gave you a ring, Lin, there’s no  _ way  _ he doesn’t feel the same.” 

Linhardt glares. “You’re telling me to talk? Are you going to talk to Ashe?” 

Caspar winces, rubs the back of his neck. “Okay, so if I tell Ashe I wanna run away with him and our son Meatloaf and travel the world together, you will tell Ferdinand you’ve had a big massive crush on him for the past five years?” 

“Not like that,” Linhardt groans again, “I can’t believe I’m taking romantic advice from you.” 

“Awe, Lin, I’m flattered.” Caspar pats his head, which is a little weird, and stands up. “I’m gonna go tell Ashe  _ right now  _ how I feel, which means you better!” He gives Linhardt a goofy little smile, “cause you’re my best friend and I want you to be happy!” 

“Okay,” Linhardt agrees, miserably. He’s not entirely sure how this is going to work out. Especially since Caspar is, above all things, an idiot, and probably will forget this little deal immediately. 

Except he doesn’t.

  
A week later, Caspar and Ashe are dating, and Linhardt stands in front of Ferdinand’s door, ring twisted around his fingers.  _ Fuck.  _


End file.
